Karmalith (3.5e Equipment)
Karmalith Summary::The wearer of this mysterious gold-glowing stone can seemingly do anything they set their mind to, as if the universe itself is subtly manipulated to accommodate them. Although many theories on the stones exist, nobody knows who made them or where they came from. They are however quite soundly indestructible, and appear as large, opal shaped amber-colored stones of unusual radiance. A karmalith, often called 'luckstone' or 'eternal fortune' by the less initiated, is a stone of supernatural origins, often inlaid in an ornate chain or some other form of jewel or talisman. While the effects of the stone or the exact nature of its influence on its surroundings cannot be explained by material magic or science, it is generally accepted amongst accomplished scholars that the karmalith is somehow able to harnass the unquantifiable phenomenon known as luck. Within a small radius around it, the stone subtly manipulates reality in a method that defies all mortal comprehension, allowing its wearer to become exceptionally fortunate in all endeavours he undertakes. A karmalith affects and empowers its wearer with luck, and by extension also the items and objects he has on his person. To the wearer, it grants a +2 luck bonus to attack rolls, Armor Class and saving throws, and a +10 luck bonus to any skill and ability checks, except for Knowledge based checks. After all, luck can influence how you fare, but not what you know. Karmaliths are extremely rare phenomena. A character may identify a karmalith with a DC 35 Knowledge (arcana) check. Karmaliths in Society While at first glance the life of a karmalith's owner may seem perfect, people that come in contact with these illustrious artifacts often meet early or violent ends. Many of their owners have in the past risen to greatness over their close peers, passed people over for promotion or usurped stations of power intended for another. The stone has many enigmatic rumors and theories surrounding its mystery. Some say that a karmalith does not create luck, but rather siphons it from the surrounding atmosphere somehow, while others theorize that success not earned creates 'negative karma' in the wearer's future that will eventually seek to balance itself out. Another prevailing theory is that karmaliths disrupt fate itself, altering an object's predetermined future. The ramifications of such artificial fortune cannot be measured or predicted, and can escalate into avarice, jealousy or enmity. People may voice unruly dissent, or feel like they have been cheated or underprivileged, allowing for hatred and conspiracy to manifest. The fortune of a karmalith owner will often herald their rise up the corporate or hierarchic ladder, their propensity for success setting them up to be admired, vilified, feared or used, until it eventually becomes the shovel with which they dig their early grave. Karmaliths are minor artifacts, and therefore not unique. Regardless, they are so overwhelmingly rare that no more than five are thought to exist in the world. A popular theory amongst seekers of exclusive lores is that there exist 108 karmaliths in the multiverse; one for each earthly desire. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact